


【恶龙与屠龙者】《献祭》

by lizibashike



Category: Uncategorized Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibashike/pseuds/lizibashike





	【恶龙与屠龙者】《献祭》

 

黑发的少年坐在镶着宝石的长桌上，雪白的手指在上面轻轻划了一道。

 

“塞缪尔？”他软着嗓子喊道，“我饿了。”

 

褐发的青年从厨房走进来。那青年生的十分英俊，眉目之间满是坚毅与柔和。他端着一个亮闪闪的水晶盘子，里面盛着一些烤兔肉。塞缪尔把盘子放在桌上，无奈道：“早上又不吃，现在饿了？”

 

黑发少年拖长了声音应了一声，懒洋洋地从桌子上跳下来，抱住塞缪尔的腰。

 

“我们一直这样吧，塞缪尔。”少年的眼中期待满满，“待在这个岛上也挺好的，不是吗？”

 

“那条恶龙还没有出现……”塞缪尔认真的看着他，然后摇了摇头，“维克多，我必须杀了他，然后回到我的故乡。”

 

黑发少年的脸色沉了沉，又很快换上一副天真的模样：“为什么要杀他呢？”

 

“他是恶龙，害过很多人。”塞缪尔平静的说，“我必须手刃他，为我的族人和同胞们报仇。”

 

黑发少年笑了起来，宝石般的眼睛熠熠生辉。映衬着雪白的肌肤，几乎是冰雕玉琢般的漂亮。他恢复了懒洋洋的样子：“哦，好的。”

 

“你没有见过那条恶龙吗？”塞缪尔紧盯着他，目光灼灼，“你比我来的早……没有见到过他吗？”

 

“没有。”黑发少年无辜地摇了摇头，语气叹惋，“谁知道他去哪了呢，也许是死了也说不定。”

 

说着，他踮起脚尖，从盘子里拿了一块烤兔肉放进嘴里嚼了嚼，点评道：“好吃。”

 

 

 

好吃。

 

恶龙衔着他的嘴唇粗暴的啃咬，直到血腥味充盈整个口腔。褐发青年不可置信地看着他，极力想要避开这种暴行。但纯金打造的锁链遏止了他的动作——龙之岛的黄金，是除了龙本身以外，任何事物也无法破开的东西。

 

“你……维克多……”褐发青年全力挣扎着，终于得到自由的嘴唇里逸出破碎的话语，“龙……你是……”

 

龙。

 

他是恶龙。

 

恶龙餍足地舔了舔嘴唇，笑容散漫又夺目：“嗯，我是。”

 

褐发青年被细细的金链锁住手脚，全身被扒得精光，露出白皙精瘦的身体。他无力地撇过头，眼尾微微发红，透着一股淫靡的性感。身下猩红的地毯衬着他的肤色格外莹白，好似最纯质的白玉。

 

维克多的双眼顿时亮了。下一秒，黑发的少年身形突然拔高，变得高大颀长。炙热的手指抚上了屠龙者冰凉柔软的脸颊。

 

恶龙凝视着他，眼底的炙热几乎要化成实体，变成一把火，烧尽了这世界。

 

“……塞缪尔。”他低声叫道，“我等了你好久。”

 

说着，恶龙的声音居然有些委屈：“你一直都不来。”

 

他吻上了屠龙者微湿的眼睫，手指一路向下，掐住了左胸的那颗粉红的茱萸。这里虽然不算冷，但可怜的屠龙者早就被人扒光了，茱萸慢慢地挺立了起来，逐渐变得鲜艳欲滴。

 

“呜……你不能……维克多！”

 

屠龙者极力抵触着他的触碰。恶龙专注的看着他漂亮的眼睛，里面仿佛有一团火焰，喷薄欲出的羞怒与被戏耍的屈辱快把这双漂亮的眼睛淹没了。恶龙垂下眼睫，委屈地软着嗓子道：“我等了那么久，你居然想杀了我……为什么呢？塞缪尔……”

 

“可恶……”屠龙者猛地一挣，后退了一步，试图以此逃脱这难堪的触碰，“……住手！”

 

维克多的眸光陡然一深，他慢慢的抓住了屠龙者的脚踝，一点点往自己怀中拖去。与这只可怕的恶龙相比，屠龙者的力量实在是太小了，即便是全力挣扎也只能被当作是不痛不痒的欲拒还迎。恶龙把苦心守了这么久的珍宝拢进了怀里，牢牢地禁锢住那人细瘦有力的腰。

 

低沉的声音在耳边响起，恍若恶魔的絮语，邪恶又诱人。

 

“……不想被我抱？”

 

塞缪尔死命摇头，却只能换来一声哂笑：“那也没办法。”

 

他的声音重新变得如少年般干净轻软，身形也慢慢变小，重新变回了那一脸的人畜无害，可手臂的力道却分毫未变。他抱紧了屠龙者，道：“塞缪尔，你被送过来的时候就已经是我的了噢。”

 

“你不好奇吗？五十年前，屠龙者几乎满世界都是，但五十年后……为什么没有人了？”恶龙露出一个状似天真的笑容，“他们都死了哦，尸体都埋在龙之岛下面……你想看看吗？”

 

塞缪尔打了个寒噤，却依然倔强的看着他。

 

恶龙没有理会他的抵触，他继续道：“但是他们又舍不得进贡整整五十年的财宝……所以在第三十年的时候，我跟他们做了笔交易，用你换他们五百年的风平浪静哦。”

 

“五百年呢……”维克多似乎有些心疼，“幸好是我自己选的塞缪尔，不然要是别人……我肯定不愿意。”

 

怀中的人突然开始发抖。

 

恶龙转过头，在他唇上烙下一个吻，金色的眼眸里恶意满满：“你就是你的族人们亲手送过来的祭品哟，我等着你长大，等着你过来找我，等了好久呢。”

 

塞缪尔嘴唇发白，低声喃喃道：“不……这不可能……”

 

“我很喜欢你，塞缪尔。”恶龙认认真真道，“我是真的想和你在这里一辈子哦……不过你拒绝了。唔……应该有点惩罚才对。”

 

他摸了摸下巴，突然笑了：“嗯……那就抱你吧？”

 

“不……不！”

 

屠龙者的哀鸣根本无济于事。恶龙的吻从嘴唇一路下滑，在白皙滑腻的肌肤上留下一串串红痕，咬住他左胸上的红色，细细用唇齿碾磨，换得了屠龙者无助的喘息。

 

右边的小颗粒已经硬起，恶龙转移战场，舌尖抚上那肉粒。细细密密的吻蔓延到全身，塞缪尔仰着头，居然可耻的感觉到了几分奇异的快感。

 

“塞缪尔硬了。”一只手摸上了他的阳物，塞缪尔急促的喘息了几声，摇头道：“……不要……”

 

身上的少年身条又重新抽高，变回了那个可怕的男人。他解开了塞缪尔一只手上的链子，将那只手按在了自己昂扬的物事上。

 

塞缪尔神色顿时一僵。

 

“龙有两个呢。”男人笑意盈盈，“塞缪尔……不要哭哦。”

 

“不——不要！快离开！不，维克多！”塞缪尔几乎是声嘶力竭地喊了出来，巨大的恐惧笼罩住了他，心头的凉意几乎沁入骨髓。

 

男人温柔的抹掉了他克制不住的眼泪，轻声道：“我会轻点的……早晚会有这么一天的啊，塞缪尔。”

 

屠龙者疯狂地摇头，却抵不住恶龙的进攻。维克多把他摆成一个跪趴的姿势，然后含了一下自己的手指，揉了揉他弹性极好的肉丘，顺着唾液的润滑进去了一根手指。

 

龙涎是少见的珍宝。龙性本淫，龙涎也带了些催情的意味。因此到了这一步，塞缪尔下腹的热流居然愈演愈烈了起来。冰凉修长的手指探进了幽深的沟壑，软肉被龙涎润泽，慢慢的包裹了上来。塞缪尔只觉得那里十分冰凉，一时情迷，闭着眼睛发出了一声浅浅的低吟。

 

“……唔……”

 

维克多的眼光顿时更加炙热，慢慢的伸进了两根手指，直到第三根，第四根……

 

塞缪尔哪能吃下那么多。他被那龙涎的催情效果逼得不行，又受着维克多的恶意戳弄，已经泄了两回了，满身的冷汗，眼尾也蓄满了泪水，只能低声求道：“别放了……呜……放不下了……”

 

维克多情况也并不比他好，他下面热的快疯了。龙性本淫，好几次他都想把手指抽出来直接进去，但又怕塞缪尔受伤，只得一直忍着。他把手指抽了出来，还未等塞缪尔说什么，便一鼓作气，那粗大的物事直直进入了塞缪尔的身体！

 

“……啊！”

 

估计是前期准备太过充分，这一下塞缪尔居然也没有想象中的那般疼痛，只是觉得后面涨的可怕。他刚想说什么，后穴突然又被塞入了一根手指！

 

“啊——别……”

 

那手指不容拒绝地在他身体里开拓着。维克多几乎用尽了这辈子积攒的耐心，一点点地拓展着内壁。等到差不多的时候，他俯下身子，贴着屠龙者的耳尖道——

 

“我要进去啦。”

 

语毕，又一根炙热闯了进来！

 

塞缪尔甚至连痛呼都发不出。他全身都在哆嗦，大腿摇摇欲坠。一种可怕的痛楚席卷了他的全身，他好似被活生生劈成了两半，两眼一黑，差点晕死过去！

 

维克多吻住他的唇，给他渡过龙涎，才使他的脸色稍稍好看了一些。塞缪尔眼泪掉了一地，只能被动的承受着这场可怕的交媾。后穴被撕裂一般的痛楚让他只能发出低低的呜咽。青年的脸上满是泪痕，让人忍不住心生怜惜。

 

维克多安抚似的摸了摸他的脸颊，然后慢慢的耸动了起来。血液混着龙涎，成了最好的润滑剂。他的动作越来越快，顶的身下人毫无反抗的余地，只能发出哀哀的低声哭叫。

 

后穴第一次被开拓就如此遭罪，塞缪尔哭得几乎背过气去。甬道紧的不可思议，被强行塞进了两个大东西，也只能勉勉强强含住，几欲被撑裂。

 

“放松，宝贝儿。”恶龙低低的笑了，“你瞧，也没有那么不能做到。”

 

“……你……你混蛋……啊！”

 

屠龙者被迫承受着可怕的撞击，灵魂都快被撞了出去。后面疼得要命，即使是轻轻动一下腿也无法接受，更别提挣扎着逃离。泪水糊了满脸，塞缪尔脸色青白，一身的冷汗淋漓。维克多抱着他转了个身，面对着自己。

 

“乖，一会儿就不疼了……”恶龙温柔的吻上了他的眉心，“在这之前，塞缪尔，你必须发誓……不会离开我。”

 

塞缪尔意识都有些模糊了。身体里的巨物在转身时仿佛碾磨到了什么了不得的地方，令他浑身一阵震颤，身前有些萎靡的东西也渐渐挺立了起来。维克多把手覆上了那可怜的小东西，轻轻揉了揉，又惹来了一阵急促的喘息。

 

“不……别弄……”

 

恶龙面色一沉，又恶意地向里顶了两下。他一直都在注意塞缪尔的动向，很清晰的知道哪个地方最为致命。他托起屠龙者无力的垂着的双腿，慢慢往里面那个地方压了压。

 

“……唔！”

 

龙涎能疗伤，维克多并没有说谎。但塞缪尔还是觉得身后一抽一抽的疼。但经过这么一顶，那种感觉又仿佛不完全是疼痛了。青白的脸上逐渐泛上了几丝红晕，好似龙之岛最漂亮的晚霞。

 

维克多的呼吸一沉，紧压着他又大力顶撞起来。甜美的喘息从他的珍宝口中传来，几乎要令他疯狂。这是他的珍宝——甚至比龙之岛所有的金银财宝加起来还更加重要的珍宝。他恨不得把他圈禁起来，紧紧捂在怀里，最好捂上十八层，谁也盯不见摸不着。

 

这样的话，他还能想怎么回去吗？

 

故乡？恶龙从鼻腔里发出一声冷哼，那又是什么鬼地方？

 

“塞缪尔……这是我们的家，对吗？”维克多一面顶撞，一面温柔的询问，“你不会离开的。”

 

语气温柔，可话里却满是威胁的。

 

“你说过，会保护我，照顾我……你会一直带着我。”恶龙喃喃道，“你承诺过的。我不走的话，你也不许走。”

 

“呜……慢……”

 

塞缪尔被他折腾的都快疯了。几乎都有一个小时了，这个混蛋怎么还没完？他虚弱地抬起头，看着男人深邃漂亮的眼睛：“求你……维克多……不要了……”

 

维克多倔强的把头埋进了他的颈窝里，仿佛又成了那个任性又娇生惯养的少年，正在不满的撒着娇：“你明明说过不会扔下我一个人，你骗人……”

 

男人委委屈屈地撒着娇，软软的姿态简直令人诧异刚刚可怕的侵犯是不是他所为。金色的眼瞳里似乎还有几点泪光，格外的惹人怜惜。这样高大可怕的男人，扮起可怜来居然一点也不输给少年状态的维克多。

 

塞缪尔简直怀疑自己中了什么魔咒，不然怎么会一而再再而三地迁就这个人，甚至事到如今也觉得他……并没有那么罪无可恕？

 

他真是疯了！和一个强暴自己的人谈恕罪？他到底在想些什么？

 

但是……心却忍不住的软了下来。

 

维克多很孤独。他来到这座岛上的时候就知道了。虽然那黑发的小少年总是对他笑，但他的眼底总是压抑的。维克多好像一直在害怕，害怕某件事的降临，但是……那件事是什么呢？

 

塞缪尔喉头微动，努力使自己刚刚哭得沙哑的嗓子变得正常一些，他说：“你怕我走吗？”

 

维克多没有说话。他低着头，忽然又开始重新动作起来，而且一下比一下狠，似乎想把这人弄死在这里。

 

他咬牙切齿的说：“你说过……你不会扔下我。”

 

恶龙重复着这句话，反复把自己重重顶入再抽出。塞缪尔倒抽一口凉气：“……不会……啊……”

 

维克多怔了一下，随即疯狂地耸动起来。塞缪尔随着他的动作，被晃的摇摇欲坠，眼里蓄满了泪水。恶龙狠狠顶了最后一记，释放在了他的珍宝里面。

 

一股股热流打在敏感的内壁，塞缪尔被烫的眼泪乱流，又被维克多一点点吮去。他认真的吻着他，嘴唇炙热又柔软。

 

“不许反悔……”恶龙闷闷的说，“你敢跑我就把你关起来，每天抱……”

 

凶巴巴的。

 

但塞缪尔连动一动手指的力气都没有了。他昏昏沉沉的睡了过去，眉头还紧紧的蹙着。身上满是红痕，脸颊上的泪痕还没干，眼尾一片红色。他慢慢的把自己抽了出来，塞缪尔哆嗦了一下，眉头皱得更紧了。大量混着血丝的白浊从后穴涌了出来，看起来凄惨极了。

 

“……疼吧？”维克多低低道，“对不起……”

 

没有回应，他的珍宝已经睡熟了。

 

“我以我的性命发誓——我将永远守护你。”恶龙笑了，“……永远。”

 

恶龙凝视着屠龙者，他的身上沾满了自己的气息。

 

这个人是他一个人的。

 

这从来不是一场单方面的献祭。他将自己的心也毫无保留的献了出来，献给了他的祭品。他一路孤身向恶，却于黑暗中找到了一缕光。

 

于是……他将这缕光强行拉入了怀里。

 

永远也不会放手。

 


End file.
